Le chant du Printemps
by oOYamihimeOo
Summary: UA. Nolwenn est une jeune fille passionnée par la musique et le piano. Elle rencontera Tom Jedusor, étudiant dans le même lycée qu'elle, pianiste, et doté d'un immense talent qui lui réserve un avenir prometteur. Sauront-ils passer outre leur rivalités ?


**_Titre: _**Le chant du Printemps

**_Auteur: _**Yamihime

**_Genre: _**Romance, Musique (ça existe? XD)

**_Disclaimer:_** L'histoire originale apparatient à cette chère J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter certains de ses personnages pour mon histoire.

_PS: Chaque nom de chapitre est en fait le titre d'une musique précise, soit qui colle avec le thème du chapitre, soit c'est Nolwenn qui l'écoute. A chaque fin de chapitre, je donne le nom de l'auteur du morceau._

A présent, place au chapitre, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Morning Mood***_

Nolwenn regarda avec lassitude les cartons qui s'empilaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Comme si elle n'en avait pas suffisamment fait avec ces imbéciles de déménageurs qui s'obstinaient à cogner les meubles fragiles contre les murs, il lui fallait encore ranger toutes ces petites choses, qui ,réunies, constituaient un travail bien trop imposant pour son corps et son esprit épuisés. Non mais quelle idée de déménager d'un coup, aussi ! Mais elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester dans le vieil appartement encore hanté par le souvenir de sa mère.

Sa mère… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle se rappela le visage crispé par la douleur mais néanmoins paisible et sans peur de celle qui l'avait mise au monde dans ces derniers instants. Elle lui murmurait avec difficulté de ne pas se laisser abattre et de garder espoir quoi qu'il arrive. Puis, dans un ultime râle, son corps se détendit et retomba mollement sur le matelas. Elle sut à ce moment que son mère, son protectrice, celle qui l'avait guidée avec succès durant toute sa vie et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, n'était plus.

La vision brouillée par les larmes, et dans un état second, elle appela une ambulance qui vint chercher le corps sans vie de sa mère pour le garder jusqu'à l'enterrement. N'ayant aucunement la force d'organiser quoi que ce soit sans personne pour l'aider, elle appela une entreprise de pompes funèbres et lui confia le soin de préparer les obsèques de sa mère.

L'enterrement eut lieu le jour suivant. Nolwenn n'en gardait presque aucun souvenir tellement son cerveau était embrumé. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, ce fut d'avoir vu que ses deux oncles et leurs femmes se présenter dans le petit cimetière de famille dans lequel sa mère avait été inhumée. Elle en avait été choquée. Eux qui n'avaient jamais proposé leur aide à leur sœur alors qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait de sérieux problèmes d'argent, eux qui ne l'avaient jamais soutenue alors qu'elle devait élever son enfant seule, la laissant se débattre de toutes ses forces pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et se sortir des flots de malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur elle. Nolwenn les avait ignorés. Ils ne méritaient pas de faire partie de sa famille. C'était dans ces cas là qu'elle se félicitait d'être majeure. En effet, à dix huit ans, on ne pouvait pas la forcer à être sous la tutelle de gens comme eux. C'est pourquoi, à la fin de la journée, elle avait décidé de sécher ses larmes, et d'obéir à sa mère qui lui avait demandé de garder espoir, peu importe les circonstances, et de chérir le souvenir de la femme merveilleuse qu'elle avait été au lieu de pleurer à son évocation.

Le notaire, qui s'était aussi présenté à l'enterrement, lui avait remis toutes les économies de sa mère et lui avait déclaré que tout ce que sa mère possédait était désormais à elle.

La somme était certes assez moyenne, et la compagnie des pompes funèbres lui avait déjà soutiré beaucoup d'argent, mais cela devrait être suffisant pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Elle avait décidé de déménager, de quitter cette ville qui avait eu raison de sa mère, pour s'installer à Sheffield. En parcourant les petites annonces, elle avait trouvé un petit studio adapté à ses besoins et avec un loyer raisonnable.

Et elle se retrouvait là, dans ce minuscule studio, légèrement déboussolée et entourée par les cartons de vêtements et de vaisselle, à contempler les meubles que sa mère avait si durement acquis, et avec à peine assez d'argent pour se nourrir et payer le loyer pendant deux mois, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait quitté la ville où elle se sentait en cage pour se diriger vers sa passion, et bâtir son avenir de ses propres mains, alors, pas question de perdre courage.

Elle souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers le plus proche des cartons.

XxX

La matinée avait été harassante, mais Nolwenn était parvenue à tout ranger en un temps record, et elle était plutôt fière de son travail. Grâce aux meubles de sa mère, le studio sens dessus dessous s'était transformé en un petit appartement dans lequel il faisait bon vivre. Les murs, originairement peints en beige, conféraient au studio une luminosité relaxante très agréable. La pièce préférée de Nolwenn était le salon, certes petit, mais très chaleureux avec un canapé usé mais confortable dans un coin, quelques poufs dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce, des coussins, une petite table au centre sur laquelle était posé un vase vide pour l'instant, une petite télé, et, enfin, l'élément marquant du salon, le magnifique piano à queue noir qui trônait au centre de la pièce, cadeau de la grand-mère de Nolwenn à sa fille. C'était ça la passion de Nolwenn : La musique. Et plus précisément, le piano. Sa mère était une pianiste hors pair, mais elle n'avait jamais pu s'affirmer dans ce domaine, et les circonstances de sa vie ne l'ont pas vraiment aidée. Elle avait transmis cette passion à sa fille, en lui enseignant les rudiments du solfège et les quelques mélodies qu'elle aimait le plus. Nolwenn avait cinq ans quand elle avait touché pour la première fois une touche de piano, et, depuis, elle n'avait cessé de se perfectionner. Aujourd'hui, à dix huit ans, elle avait atteint le niveau de sa mère et presque réussi à le dépasser. Son rêve était de devenir pianiste professionnelle, ou, si elle n'y arrivait pas, un professeur de piano. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait déménagé ici, à Sheffield. Il y avait dans cette ville un lycée de bonne réputation, Knowledge Lordliness, qui avait une option musique et assurait à ses élèves des cours de divers instruments, y compris bien sûr, le piano. Elle était certaine de pouvoir y entrer puisqu'il admettait les élèves par concours. Nolwenn n'avait aucun problème avec ses études et avait toujours obtenu d'excellentes notes, et puisque c'était un lycée public, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'argent. Elle avait déjà envoyé son dossier à la directrice qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau le lendemain pour passer le concours qui déciderait de son entrée. La directrice lui avait paru cordiale dans la lettre, et, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle l'appréciait déjà.

Nolwenn regarda l'heure. 13H45. Elle avait juste le temps de prendre une douche rapide et de s'habiller pour sortir. Elle avait décidé de consacrer cet après-midi à la rechercher d'un petit boulot à mi-temps. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas mourir de faim ou se retrouver sur le trottoir le mois prochain. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. En se déshabillant, elle scruta son reflet dans le grand miroir. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère : taille moyenne, assez fine, un visage en forme de cœur encadré par de longs cheveux d'un noir profond qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos et qui faisaient ressortir la pâleur blafarde de son teint, et des yeux en forme d'amende d'une couleur indéfinissable, qui oscillait entre le gris et le bleu, selon la lumière. Elle était merveilleusement soulagée de ressembler à sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas aimé se dire qu'à chaque fois que sa mère la voyait, elle regardait le reflet de cet homme lâche qui l'avait engrossée pour l'abandonner avec le fardeau du bébé à élever sur ses épaules. Certes, sa mère ne lui avait jamais raconté l'histoire de sa naissance, ni le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais connu son père, mais Nolwenn était quasiment certaine que c'était de cette manière dont ça s'était passé. Et si elle n'avait jamais posé de question, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que la haine qu'elle vouait à son père reste sans objet. Elle préférait tout ignorer d'un homme qui avait été assez ignoble pour la séduire ou abuser d'elle et refuser d'assumer la responsabilité de son acte.

Nolwenn secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer, elle qui voulait trouver du travail. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit dérangée pour vouloir à tout prix se torturer elle-même. Elle avait peut-être des tendances sadomasochistes, qui sait?

XxX

Rien. Elle n'avait rien trouvé ! Il était 19H, et Nolwenn avait passé tout l'après midi à arpenter les rues dans le vain espoir de trouver un quelconque travail. Elle avait fait le tour des cafés, des restaurants, des boutiques, mais apparemment, personne n'avait du travail à lui offrir. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un boulot, sans quoi, elle devrait emménager sous un pont. Elle refit le tour de la rue, et s'apprêta à pousser la porte du dernier café dans cette maudite rue commerciale, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une enseigne qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Elle s'approcha. L'enseigne en question était assez simple ; une plaque de fer forgé avec des arabesques et quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une clé de Sol. Etait-ce le destin ? Elle poussa la porte du magasin. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le magnifique piano à queue noir laqué, disposé sur une estrade. D'autres instruments étaient également placés sur cette dernière. Il y avait là un violon, un violoncelle, un luth, et une guitare classique. Des rayons aménagés présentaient des nombreuses partitions reliées sous forme de livres ainsi que de nombreux CDs de musique classique. Nolwenn se sentait en paix dans cet endroit, ainsi plongée au cœur de sa passion. C'était comme si elle se trouvait au paradis. Elle s'approcha du piano et passa un

_ En jouez –vous, mademoiselle ?

Nolwenn sursauta. Elle n'avait entendu personne s'approcher. Le vieil homme qui l'avait interpellée lui souriait avec bienveillance. Malgré son âge avancé, il respirait la joie de vivre. Nolwenn se sentit immédiatement en confiance.

_ Oui, répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour.

_ J'en aurai mis ma main au feu, répondit le vieil homme. Le respect que vous avez manifesté à l'égard de ce piano ne laissait aucun doute. Et de plus, vous avez de magnifiques mains, exactement ce qu'il faut pour être un bon pianiste, c'aurait du gâchis de ne pas les utiliser.

_ Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

_ Puis-je vous demander un service ? Je serais vraiment enchanté de pouvoir vous écouter. Que diriez–vous de me jouer une petite mélodie ? Si vous le voulez, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Nolwenn n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, et, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle avait envie de prouver à cet homme ce qu'elle valait.

_ Il n'y a aucun problème, monsieur. Je jouerais avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Elle s'installa devant le clavier, et cherchant dans sa mémoire un morceau qu'elle connaissait par cœur, commença à jouer.

Le piano était bien accordé et sonnait magnifiquement bien. La mélodie légère et majestueuse du Canon de Pachelbel s'éleva dans la boutique. Nolwenn avait fermé les yeux et s'était entièrement plongée dans sa musique et les souvenirs que cela ravivait en elle. C'était unes de ses mélodies préférées, et à chaque fois que sa mère la jouait pour elle, elle sentait la beauté envoûtante du morceau envahir son cœur. Le morceau n'était pas très long, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ou sa mère jouaient l'ultime note, c'était comme une libération, et même fini, le morceau semblait encore planer dans l'air. C'était ce qui se passait en ce moment. Nolwenn venait de jouer la dernière note et avait levé les yeux vers le vieil homme. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et ne les rouvrit qu'après un long moment, lorsqu'il sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui. Une lueur que Nolwenn ne parvenait pas à identifier brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

_ C'était magnifique, dit-il d'une voix émue. Vous avez un don incontestable pour le piano, mademoiselle. Ce Canon était vraiment sublime, vous avez su retransmettre toutes les émotions que communique ce morceau, et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Nolwenn rosit devant de tels compliments. Tout cela lui avait fait oublier la raison de sa venue, mais le gérant du magasin –car, apparemment, c'était lui-, le lui rappela en posant la question.

_ Désolé de vous avoir retenu, s'excusa-t-il. Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

_ Euh…, oui, balbutia-t-elle. En fait, je… cherche du travail.

Nolwenn avait baissé les yeux en disant cela, et le temps de reprendre contenance, leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Elle fut étonnée de le voir sourire. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à une mine désolée et refus poli. Mais ce qu'il dit à ce moment dépassa de loin toutes ses espérances.

_ On dit souvent que le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est ce pas ? répondit-il. Figurez-vous que je cherchais justement une vendeuse enthousiaste et ayant des notions de musique pour m'aider dans mon travail. C'est que je me fais vieux, vous savez ? Et voilà qu'une charmante jeune fille éblouissante au piano vient demander du travail ! Bien sûr que je vous engage, il n'y a aucune hésitation !

Nolwenn avait écarquillé les yeux devant sa réponse. Elle était engagée ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Et dans un magasin de musique en plus ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

_ Revenez donc demain pour discuter de vos horaires. Au fait, je m'appelle Warren Emerson.

_ Enchantée, Monsieur Emerson. Je suis Nolwenn Braxton. Je vous remercie de m'avoir embauchée.

_ Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Nolwenn. Et par pitié, appelez-moi Warren. Ne faites pas plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà !

_ Comme vous voudrez, Warren, répondit Nolwenn en souriant. Je reviendrais vous voir demain.

_ Parfait. A demain.

_ A demain.

Couchée dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, Nolwenn ressassait sa journée. Ça ne c'était pas si mal passé, en fin de compte. Elle avait réussi à faire du studio un endroit chaleureux et confortable, son loyer n'était pas trop cher, elle avait trouvé du travail dans le milieu qui la passionnait le plus, et enfin, elle passerait le concours d'entrée à Knowledge Lordliness demain. Elle avait un peu le trac, mais rien d'insurmontable. Ce qui la stimulait, c'était de se dire qui si elle réussissait à y entrer, elle aurait réussi par la même occasion le début de sa nouvelle vie, et s'en sortirait probablement bien en ce qui concernait l'avenir. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle espérait du fond de son cœur.

A suivre.

* * *

***_Edward Grieg_**

_En fait, je viens d'écrire le premier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle va donner. J'attends vos avis et vos critiques (pas trop sévères, hein, c'est ma première fic xD), pour commencer à écrire le deuxième chapitre. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à écrire la suite ^^_

_A bientôt!_

_Yamihime._


End file.
